


Silk Sheets and Pizza Crusts

by mellivias



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/pseuds/mellivias
Summary: "The Knee" post-ep.





	Silk Sheets and Pizza Crusts

**Author's Note:**

> [A Ko-fi prompt.](http://stephaniebeatriz.tumblr.com/post/169853401715/stephaniebeatriz-hi-guys-i-am-currently)
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my greatest Grace and Frankie fanfic supporter, [lateforthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateforthesky/pseuds/lateforthesky).

It first became a habit in the months after Grace and Frankie’s marriages had ended. They had begun to warm up to each other, and even to depend on each other, for better or for worse. In those days, on breezy nights, while Grace was drifting off amongst her mound of pillows in her and Frankie’s beach house, she’d often hear footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Are you awake?” Frankie would ask, her voice soft, the way it always sounded when she was lonely. 

“No,” Grace would snap, tossing over in her bed. 

Grace was a woman who valued her personal space. She’d learned to love being alone in all those years after her kids had grown and left, when Robert spent most long nights at the office or on “business trips” with Sol. Grace liked the quiet. Her ideal night involved a chilled glass of vodka and a whole lot of peace and quiet. It had taken her a long time to get used to the unruly force that was Frankie Bergstein, and the way she managed to infiltrate all the aspects of Grace’s life. 

But years had passed since those early days, and the two had loved and lost so much. They’d both rebuilt their entire lives, started dating, seen the birth of grandchildren, and started a business together. Frankie had even moved away, but her absence hadn’t lasted long, because in spite of everything, the two women always wound up back together again. 

Frankie was Grace’s person. No man she’d ever loved, not Guy, or Phil, or even Nick had ever given her what Frankie could give her. And she hated to admit it, but she didn’t think any man ever would. 

Grace loved Frankie, and she didn’t always know what that love meant, but she didn’t really need to. 

Sometimes she wondered if Frankie felt the same. She wondered if Jacob made her happy. She wondered how much Frankie had thought of her when she was away in Santa Fe. 

The night that Frankie and Jacob broke up, Frankie stood on the balcony, looking as heartbroken as she did the day Robert and Sol told the women about their affair. 

Grace put her arm around Frankie. They’d been in this together back then, and they were in it together now. 

“I’m okay,” Frankie said, after a moment of quiet. 

“I know,” Grace said tenderly. She put her head on Frankie’s shoulder, and they stood their together for a moment. 

“I think I’m just gonna go to bed,” Frankie said. 

“You sure? I could pour us some wine and we can watch the spelling bee…” 

“Thank you Grace, but I feel like being alone right now. Also, I don’t know how to use the DVR.”

“Neither do I.”

They laughed softly. 

…

That night, Grace couldn’t sleep. She was thinking about Frankie, alone in her burrow, probably surrounded by pizza crusts from the Domino’s she ordered before she went to sleep. Grace smiled. Something about that was endearing, if not also disgusting. 

…

“Frankie?”

Frankie’s eyes opened slowly to the dark of her room. She could hear the floor creak and she squinted in the darkness to see a nightgown-laden Grace peering through her doorway. 

“Are you awake?” Grace asked, approaching the bed.

Frankie grinned. Grace climbed over the empty pizza box and nestled beside Frankie. They were quiet for a moment, Grace pressed against Frankie’s warm body.

“Can you stay here?” Frankie asked. 

Grace kicked the pizza box off of the bed and pulled the covers up over them. 

And she stayed.


End file.
